Un saludo a la Nueva Era
by Leeran
Summary: -Crossover!AU- Tsuna recibirá una carta del Gobierno Mundial que dará un giro permanente a su vida. "Ayudar a cambiar el mundo" nunca le había parecido tan literal.
1. Una oferta que no podrás rechazar

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pretenecen a mí, sino a la grandiosa Akira Amano, al igual que el universo y los personajes de One Piece pertenecen al genial Eiichiro Oda. Las ideas sosas sí son todas mías :DU.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers hasta el capítulo 594 de One Piece. Más adelante habrá menciones del canon de KHR hasta el Arco del Futuro, pero serán advertidas en sus correspondientes viñetas, al igual que cualquier otro tipo de spoiler que aparezca.

**Notas: **Este es un Crossover!AU, lo cual significa que es un Universo Alterno donde KHR está ambientado en el mundo de One Piece. Muchas cosas igualmente se mantendrán relativamente iguales a las del canon de KHR, por lo que quizás noten que, en muchos sentidos, no hay demasiadas diferencias, pero en esas diferencias igualmente pondré el acento :). Oh, y sí, las cosas tal vez se vean bizarras tanto en esta viñeta como más adelante *gota*. Enserio, traté de hacerlo lo más coherente posible, espero que no se vea muy apresurado.

**Un saludo a la Nueva Era.**

Capítulo 1: Una oferta que no podrás rechazar.

—Tsuna, te ha llegado un mensaje del Gobierno —le informó Reborn aquella mañana a su estudiante, apenas éste se levantó de la cama.

—¿Huh? ¿Qué puede querer el Gobierno conmigo? —preguntó el chico adormilado, mientras se dirigía a la cocina para desayunar.

—¿Qué podrían _no_ querer del Jefe de la Mafia más grande del mundo?

Tsuna se detuvo un minuto para mirar a su tutor, horrorizado.

—Primero que nada, _no soy el Jefe_. Y segundo, ¡realmente no quiero saber nada acerca de la corrupción del Gobierno! ¡Era feliz pensando que eran los buenos!

—No seas tan ingenuo, Tsuna —respondió Reborn, con mucha seriedad—. El Gobierno Mundial nació con las manos manchadas de sangre, y no hay nada que pueda limpiarlos ahora. Es momento de que te enteres de esas cosas.

El chico guardó silencio ante aquellas palabras, cargadas de un peso con el que Reborn nunca antes le había hablado, excepto en situaciones extremas. Sabía que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir estaría equivocada. Pero más que eso, sabía que _no quería saber más_. Por lo que se volteó y continuó su camino a la cocina, donde su madre lo esperaba.

—Oh, sí. Te ofrecieron el puesto de Shichibukai —agregó su tutor de repente, volviendo a su forma habitual de hablar.

Tsuna casi se cae de las escaleras al oír eso. Y posiblemente toda la ciudad escuchó el grito de "¡¿Qué?" que soltó el futuro Jefe de los Vongola.

—¡E-eso no es…! ¿Cómo…? ¡No soy pirata! ¡Ni siquiera navegué en mi vida!

—Puedes rehusarte. Aunque posiblemente te amenacen con quitarle la inmunidad a la familia y perseguirlos por todo el mundo. Probablemente eliminando esta isla de paso.

Lo cual definitivamente no ayudó a que Tsuna se calmara.

—¡¿Están locos?

—Bueno, no tienen mucho poder para hacer algo en este momento, pero eventualmente…

—¡Reborn! ¡No puedo aceptar eso! ¡Ni siquiera quiero ser Jefe de la Mafia! ¿Y ahora encima me ofrecen ser _Shichibukai_? ¡¿Después de la Guerra?

¿Acaso su vida podía ponerse aún peor? Realmente extrañaba los momentos en los que era un pueblerino normal e ignorante en aquella isla llamada Namimori.

—¿Por qué estas cosas siempre me pasan a mí? —se quejó.

Y ni siquiera había desayunado aún.


	2. La mejor decisión

**Disclaimer:** Reitero lo dicho en el capítulo anterior, ni el universo ni los personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a Eiichiro Oda y Akira Amano respectivamente. La idea y estos escritos chafas sí son totalmente míos :).

**Advertencias: **Las mismas de antes, de momento, spoilers hasta el capítulo 594 de One Piece, y nada de KHR.

**Notas: **Me disculpo de antemano si la conclusión de Tsuna se ve algo precipitada, o si la segunda mitad del fic se ve especialmente incoherente. Como decirlo... Originalmente la primera frase de este capítulo era algo con un tremendo doble sentido, y luego de verla (y morirme de la risa con algunas Locas) como que no quedé muy coherente para seguir escribiendo, pero debía hacerlo. La verdad es que desde esa frase (N-no diré cuál es *gota*. ¡Fue completamente eliminada del capítulo!) este fic ha quedado maldito con dobles sentidos que he tenido que ir eliminando luego de una segunda lectura u_úU. Oh, en fin...

**Un saludo a la Nueva Era.**

Capítulo 2: La mejor decisión.

Sus ánimos de comer se acabaron luego de la conversación con su tutor. Al final había regresado a su cuarto casi sin tocar el dichoso desayuno.

La próxima vez le diría a Reborn que se guardase sus malas noticias para después de comer.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —murmuró.

—Aceptar o rechazar la oferta es algo que queda absolutamente en tus manos. No me pidas ayuda —avisó Reborn, adivinando lo que su estudiante iba a decir luego.

—¡¿Por qué siempre quedan en mis manos estas cosas? —se quejó Tsuna, revolviéndose el cabello con frustración—. No entiendo nada sobre la situación, ¿cómo se supone que voy a decidir?

—No es el momento de entrar en detalles, eso podrás hacerlo luego de escoger.

¿Y cómo iba a saber qué era lo mejor, lo correcto? Esas cosas no eran una broma. ¡Shichibukai! ¡A su edad! ¿Cómo podía estar siquiera seguro de que eso no era un sueño (o una pesadilla, mejor dicho)?

Es cierto, había tenido sueños increíblemente realistas (y fantásticos al mismo tiempo) antes. ¿Tal vez…?

—Estás despierto, no te molestes.

Tsuna miró a su tutor, sorprendido de que hubiera adivinado lo que estaba pensando, pero también decepcionado ante la confirmación de que estaba despierto. Su realidad resultaba más extraña que sus sueños, a decir verdad.

—Reborn… —Tsuna ya sabía qué ocurriría si le pedía directamente ayuda a su tutor, por lo que optó por algo más simple. Estaba aprendiendo— ¿Qué ocurrirá si decido aceptar el puesto?

—Estarías poniendo a toda la familia a disposición del Gobierno Mundial —explicó el Arcobaleno—. Pero si no lo haces, posiblemente los persigan. En cuanto se recuperen, claro.

En definitiva, su decisión estaba entre "lo malo y lo peor". Qué reconfortante.

Tsuna siempre había creído que el Gobierno Mundial era bueno. Al menos hasta que conoció a Reborn, y cada día, con cada aventura y con cada encuentro, fue conociendo verdades acerca de esa institución que no tenían nada de buenas. Y tenía muy en claro que aún no conocía lo peor.

Lo que no quitaba que fuera difícil de asimilar. Toda una vida de confiar en algo ciegamente y resguardarse en eso, para que luego la verdad saliera a la luz, tan repentinamente, mientras él se iba envolviendo cada vez más con el mundo del crimen.

Y justo en aquel momento, cuando creía que podría descansar, el Gobierno decidía fijarse en él. ¿Por qué justamente en él? ¿Por qué en la Mafia? Había cientos de piratas poderosos en el mundo. Mierda, incluso tenía uno entre sus amigos (porque no, no eran su "familia" al estilo mafia). ¿Por qué fijarse en el idiota que no había salido de su pequeña y desconocida isla en East Blue?

Cerró los ojos, como tratando de forzar a su mente a tomar una decisión en lugar de distraerse mirando el piso. Y se obligó a recordar todas las cosas que sabía del Gobierno. Se obligó a recordar la Guerra, se obligó a recordar la forma en que Reborn se la había explicado, se obligó a revivir en su cabeza las imágenes que había visto desde la televisión exclusiva de la Mafia, aún cuando se había rehusado en un inicio.

Y se dio cuenta que no estaba pensando en esas cosas porque sí. No estaba intentando convencerse de nada. Su mente, al contrario, ya había tomado una clara decisión.

—No quiero trabajar para ellos.

Reborn sonrió. Eran Mafia después de todo. ¿Qué gracia tenía estar en la clandestinidad si iban a seguir las reglas de ese Gobierno?

—Ahora tendrás que pensar qué hacer luego. La debilidad del Gobierno no va a durar tanto como el mundo cree.

Tsuna puso una de sus cómicas caras.

—¡¿No puedes dejarme descansar por hoy?


	3. El peso de las palabras

**Disclaimer:** Universo y personajes de One Piece y Katekyo Hitman Reborn! les pertenecen a Oda y Amano. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión :D.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers hasta el capítulo 594 de One Piece, y en esta viñeta hay menciones al Arco del Futuro de Reborn! (Que serán explicadas más adelante). Más allá de eso, nada.

**Notas: **No puedo quitarme la sensación de que en esta primera parte de la historia las cosas ocurren muy rápido. Por ende, tampoco puedo quitarme la sensación de que nada de esto tiene sentido y está tremendamente soso. Pero bueno :D *se pega contra una pared*. No soy conocida por tener una autoestima muy alta que digamos *gota*.

**Un saludo a la Nueva Era.**

Capítulo 3. El peso de las palabras.

—¿Enserio las cosas tienen que complicarse tanto por una estúpida propuesta?

Habían pasado algunos días desde que había recibido la carta del Gobierno, y su tutor se había pasado cada hora presionándolo para que pensara qué hacer luego. Aunque el hecho era algo reconfortante. Reborn no estaría presionándolo tanto si la situación fuera extrema.

Bueno, después de todo el Gobierno no estaba en posición de hacer amenazas de ningún tipo.

Pero evidentemente, no era sólo eso lo que estaba en juego.

—Tsuna, no creerás que todo tiene que ver con aquella oferta, ¿cierto? —dijo Reborn—. No seas ingenuo. Ibas a tener que decidir tarde o temprano, la carta sólo apresuró las cosas.

El futuro jefe de los Vongola frunció el ceño, y observó a su tutor.

—El mundo está en una situación delicada, y se aproxima una nueva era —el supuesto bebé le pasó a su alumno un diario relativamente reciente—. Tú simplemente decidiste tomar parte en los cambios.

—¡¿Cuándo decidí yo eso? —se quejó Tsuna—. ¡Por Dios, siempre terminas poniendo palabras en mi boca! ¿Tienes que retorcer todo lo que digo?

Reborn sencillamente sonrió.

—Decidiste tomar una posición acerca del Gobierno. Es decir que ahora estás en un bando específico.

—¡No, hey! ¡Espera! ¡Sólo decidí no aceptar el puesto porque quiero una vida tranquila! Tampoco planeo dirigir la Mafia.

Su tutor lo golpeó con fuerza en la espalda. Con más de la normal.

—Lee el diario.

Tsuna, entre quejidos de dolor, obedeció la orden. La noticia que estaba marcada era del día en que había recibido la carta del Gobierno, y narraba con detalles cómo el pirata llamado Monkey D. Luffy había regresado a Marine Ford, y había seguido una especie de ritual, pasando por arriba a toda la protección que tenía aquella isla. También contaba detalles acerca de ese pirata que no eran insignificantes. Aquella simple persona había sido una especie de hermano para Portgas D. Ace, además de ser el hijo del hombre más buscado del mundo, Dragon, y el nieto del famosísimo Garp.

Ahora que lo recordaba, no mucho tiempo antes había leído una noticia sobre aquel mismo chico destrozando Enies Lobby.

—¿Este tipo es siquiera humano? Por Dios…

—Estás de su lado ahora —dijo simplemente Reborn.

Una vida normal. Sólo quería una vida normal, ¿era mucho pedir?

—¡¿Puedes explicarme de una vez qué es lo que estás pensando? —se quejó Tsuna—. ¡Ya sé que vas a arrastrarme en algo! ¿Podrías por una vez decírmelo desde el comienzo?

Sus tiempos de negación habían terminado, prácticamente. Quería huir, sí, pero sabía que de hacerlo, terminaría atrapado en el medio de la tormenta sin saber absolutamente nada. Lo único peor que arriesgar su vida y la de sus amigos por culpa de una estúpida herencia que no deseaba, era hacerlo sin estar informado.

Aún lo perseguían las pesadillas acerca de aventuras en un supuesto futuro, donde se había convertido en una marioneta de su propio plan y había arrastrado a todos los que quería consigo. Y nadie se había molestado en decirle nada hasta el final. Simples sueños como eran, se habían sentido lo suficientemente reales como para hacerlo reflexionar.

Reborn se acercó a él, tomó su brazo y –como solía hacer- lo torció en una posición extremadamente dolorosa, que le hizo soltar a Tsuna otro quejido.

—El orden establecido hace ochocientos años está por cambiar para siempre. Todo lo ocurrido desde la muerte del Rey de los Piratas fueron _juegos_ en comparación —dijo su tutor, nuevamente con una seriedad que Tsuna pocas veces había oído en él, aunque siguiera maltratándolo como normalmente lo hacía—. Y esta nueva era que va a construirse va a ser la que te tocará vivir el resto de tu vida.

El chico procesó esas palabras en su mente, dejándose llevar por la preocupante seriedad en la voz de Reborn. Casi dejó de sentir el dolor de su brazo.

—¡Espera! No lo digas como si _yo_ tuviera que ayudar a cambiar el mundo —se quejó Tsuna, alejando los pensamientos que lo habían invadido—. Soy un Inútil, ¿recuerdas? ¡Soy el tipo que se sienta a ver cómo ocurren los cambios, no el que los produce! Eso les toca a animales como ese Monkey D. Luffy.

El agarre de su tutor se volvió más fuerte, intensificando el dolor. ¡¿No podía enseñar de otra manera?

—Esta isla no ha sido atacada por Piratas desde la Guerra porque la declaraste bajo la protección de los Vongola. Ese es el poder de tu influencia en este momento. Si crees que tienes derecho a quedarte sentado sin hacer nada, te equivocas. Tarde o temprano van a forzarte a escoger un bando, y a luchar por él.

—¡¿Cuándo declaré esta isla bajo la protección de la Mafia?

—Luego de la pelea de los anillos. El Noveno esparció el rumor —dijo Reborn, dejando un poco su seriedad y sonriendo con malicia.

—¡¿Podrían contarme ese tipo de cosas de vez en cuando?

Su tutor al fin dejó ir el brazo del pobre adolorido Tsuna.

—¿Comprendes ahora por qué debes actuar?

—¡No! ¡Porque no quiero ser líder de la Mafia! —se quejó el chico. ¿Nadie podía entender de una vez por todas eso?

—No es opcional.

Tsuna cerró los ojos, frustrado.

Una vida normal. Sólo eso. Vivir sin preocupaciones, sólo aprovechando los días con sus amigos…

¿Por qué el mundo se había decidido a cambiar en ese momento?


	4. Las promesas transformadas en actos

**Disclaimer:** El universo y los personajes de One Piece y Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, y yo soy sólo una humilde mortal tomándolos prestados para escribir ideas bobas :D.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna en especial para este "capítulo".

**Notas: **Hahaha, no soltaré mis quejas de persona con autoestima por los suelos, y dejaré que si alguien lee esto, juzgue por sí mismo *gota*. Este es el final de la primera parte del crossover, pero seguiré publicando aquí viñetas sueltas que ocurrirán entre esta parte y la segunda (...cuando piense la segunda parte y sepa qué carajos va a ocurrir en ella, claro está xDU). Prometo que las viñetas son ligeramente más coherentes que estos capítulos *gota*.

**Un saludo a la Nueva Era.**

Capítulo 4: Las promesas transformadas en actos.

Era difícil aceptarlo. Aceptar que por un hecho casi cómico, todo había terminado así. Con él pensando en cosas que le quedaban demasiado grandes para su edad. Siendo forzado a decidir algo que cambiaría su vida, y de lo cual posiblemente no podría retornar.

Claro que era difícil aceptarlo. Claro que dolía abandonar algo a lo que tanto tiempo había luchado por aferrarse.

Pero no necesitó que nadie se lo dijera. Él no iba a pelear por derrotar a un Gobierno corrupto, ni por apoyar a los piratas o a los revolucionarios, ni siquiera iba a hacerlo porque fuese su obligación. Si terminaba involucrándose en aquel mundo tan complicado sólo podía haber un motivo para eso.

Lo haría para conseguir la vida normal que él y sus amigos se merecían.

Las pesadillas acerca de las imágenes que había presenciado de la Guerra aún lo perseguían. No había estado allí, él había estado a salvo en su casa, pero… Simplemente sabía que se pondría peor. Y que, como Reborn "amablemente" le había recordado, forzosamente iba a ser arrastrado a la tormenta. Tarde o temprano. Simplemente por aquel título…

Y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, también había una pequeña parte de sí que odiaba al Gobierno desde que había conocido la verdad, desde que había visto aquellas morbosas imágenes. Pero nunca se atrevería siquiera a pensarlo.

—Así que esta será tu decisión —dijo Reborn mientras veía a Tsuna revisar por última vez su equipaje.

—¡No pongas palabras en mi boca de nuevo! Fue _tu_ propuesta.

—Yo sólo dije que desaparecer podría ser la mejor opción por el momento. Nunca te obligué a hacer nada.

Tsuna no se atrevió a replicar. Cualquier cosa que pudiera decir iba a terminar en una respuesta dolorosa de su tutor. Suficientes golpes había recibido mientras aún estaba tomando una decisión.

Pero realmente no quería dejar Namimori. Le había dicho a su madre que iría a entrenar para el próximo torneo de sumo (lo único consistente en aquella estúpida mentira, era la constancia con la que aparecía), y que no sabía cuánto iba a durar su viaje, pero regresaría cuando estuviera listo. Tampoco pretendía abandonar a su madre sin motivos, _a diferencia de otra persona que no iba a nombrar_. Lo cual igualmente no hacía las cosas más fáciles.

¿Enserio, todo aquello había empezado por culpa de una estúpida carta?

No importaba lo que dijera Reborn. Simplemente no dejaba de parecerle ridículo. Como, bueno… _todas sus demás aventuras_.

Al terminar se despidió por última vez de su madre. Ya habían discutido el tema antes (o mejor dicho, _Reborn_ había discutido el tema mientras Tsuna era forzado a empacar con un arma en la cabeza), así que poco quedaba por decir. Todo estaba preparado.

Dios, en cada aventura que tenía, las cosas tendían a ocurrir inhumanamente rápido. ¿Acaso la palabra "descanso" había sido borrada de todos los diccionarios del mundo?

Arrastró su equipaje hasta el muelle, pensando en lo mucho que extrañaría su isla mientras estuviera afuera (_Porque iba a regresar)_. Y también en lo mucho que extrañaría a sus amigos. No les había dicho nada. No quería que fueran con él aquella vez. Nadie los obligaba a ellos, después de todo.

Sería triste viajar solo con Reborn, pero…

…Pero, ¿qué carajo hacían todos sus Guardianes esperándolo en el muelle, junto al barco que había comprado?

—¡Décimo! —exclamó un alegre Gokudera, acercándose a él para saludarlo efusivamente. Detrás suyo venían los otros cinco guardianes, todos sonriéndole alegremente. (Cinco, sí, porque Hibari obviamente no iba a unírseles).

—¡Este viaje será genial al extremo, Sawada! —prácticamente le gritó Ryohei.

—Te estábamos esperando, Tsuna. Ya era hora de que jugáramos a los Piratas —dijo Yamamoto con su típica ingenuidad.

Chrome, detrás de todo le sonrió en silencio, mientras sostenía al pequeño Lambo en sus brazos.

Tsuna no pudo hacer más que mirarlos en un completo estado de shock.

—Me tomé el trabajo de avisarles a tus guardianes, viendo que te habías olvidado de hacerlo. Siempre igual de Inútil —le regañó Reborn.

El chico lo miró, la sorpresa aún reflejada en su rostro, mientras pensaba "No se me _olvidó_. ¡Sabías que no quería que vinieran!".

Y mientras todos prácticamente lo arrastraban al barco, fantaseando acerca de las interesantísimas aventuras que iban a tener, una parte de su mente (a la cual detestaba) se alegró de que todos estuvieran allí.

Aquel sería un viaje interesante.

ººº

—¿A dónde iremos primero, Tsuna?

—Remegio —contestó Reborn, en lugar de su estudiante—. La isla más cercana con una Base Revolucionaria en ella.

ººº

**Final de la primera parte.**


	5. Primer interludio

**Disclaimer: **Ni One Piece ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn! me pertenecen. Los personajes y el universo son creación de sus respectivos autores, y yo sólo los utilizo por diversión :'D. N-nunca podré acercarme a su genialidad. (Oda, no dejaré de creer que eres Dios aunque te tomes cuatro semanas de descanso :'D).

**Advertencias: **Spoilers de One Piece hasta al menos el final del arco de Marine Ford en este caso. Spoilers de KHR hasta el Arco de los Varia, para estar seguros (Por Chrome, principalmente).

**Notas: **Primero que nada, me hace muy feliz que alguien se haya molestado en leer esto, y les agradezco *O* (No pensé que nadie fuera a leerlo, más que nada lo subí porque me daba pena que, siendo estos dos fandoms con suficientes puntos en común para hacer crossovers, no hubiera nada de ellos en español ;^;). Segundo, a una pregunta que me llegó en uno de los reviews: voy a intentar incluir lo más posible del fandom del KHR, aunque aún tengo mucho que pensar para eso LOL. Pero sí intentaré poner varios personajes además de los Guardianes, porque GOSH, dan para tanto *O*. Y también personajes de One Piece, aunque en este momento no sé qué tan posible sea en algunos casos.

Por último, una aclaración referente al fanfic. Las siguientes seis viñetas serán escenas sueltas que ocurren durante el viaje de Namimori a Remegio que hacen los Guardianes. No están relacionadas realmente entre sí y sirven más para mostrar como son algunas cosas para los personajes de KHR en este mundo. Son un intermedio, digamos, no capítulos en sí. No que haga falta aclararlo porque no va a modificar la lectura en nada, pero bueno :D. Me siento más organizada si lo digo (?).

**Un saludo a la Nueva Era.**

**Primer Interludio: Desde la distancia.**

Habían pasado apenas unos días desde que su viaje había comenzado. La mayoría de ellos poco sabían acerca de navegación, por lo que prácticamente todo les era nuevo y desconocido. Sólo Gokudera y Reborn tenían alguna experiencia acerca de manejar barcos, y luego Lambo y Chrome eran los únicos que alguna vez habían viajado en uno. El resto nunca había salido de su isla. Pero se las arreglaban.

Reborn les había obligado, a punta de pistola, a leer las noticias todos los días. Por buenos motivos, había que admitirlo, porque cada vez que llegaba un periódico, estaba repleto de nuevos relatos acerca de sucesos nada despreciables. El mundo se había convertido en un caldero en ebullición.

Aquel día una de las noticias mencionaba la reconstrucción de Impel Down, lo cuál hizo que Tsuna repentinamente recordara algo importante (algo que debió haber pensado antes). El chico se volteó a ver a Chrome, que estaba desayunando junto a él.

—¡Es cierto! ¡En la fuga de Impel Down…! —comenzó a decir.

Chrome comprendió rápidamente a lo que se refería.

—Mukuro-sama escapó.

Todos se quedaron en silencio al oír eso (y nadie había estado particularmente escuchando la conversación), y miraron a la chica con cara de absoluto shock.

—¡¿No se te ocurrió decirnos eso antes? —se quejó Gokudera.

—Lo siento mucho.

—En realidad, era obvio —interrumpió Reborn, dejando su taza de café a un lado—. Prisioneros mucho más débiles que Mukuro se fugaron. Y él es un ilusionista habilidoso, sin duda se las arregló para que nadie notara su escape.

Y sin embargo, a nadie se le había ocurrido pensar en eso antes. Desde luego que no, Tsuna recordaba muy bien que durante la destrucción de Impel Down él estaba siendo arrastrado a ver la Guerra. Y luego de que todo hubiese terminado… Había tenido muchas cosas en las que pensar.

Aún así…

—Y supongo que es bastante claro que no piensa unírsenos —agregó el Arcobaleno, mirando también a Chrome.

La chica negó con la cabeza en respuesta.

—Hm… Creo que no es esa la noticia —dijo Yamamoto, sonriendo un poco de lado, mientras apuntaba con el dedo a uno de los tantos carteles de Buscados que aparecían en el periódico.

Todos se acercaron a verlo. Y nuevamente todos se quedaron en shock.

—¡¿Ese bastardo está viajando solo?

Aquella frase resumía bastante bien el sentimiento de todos, excepto tal vez por el insulto, pero era Gokudera quien lo había dicho después de todo.

—¡Ese tipo es extraño al extremo!

—No pensé que haría algo así —murmuró Tsuna viendo la imagen y la suma debajo de ésta—. ¡Pero lo más preocupante es que haya conseguido una recompensa en tres días!

—Es Hibari después de todo —dijo Yamamoto, aún sonriendo.

—¡Tsuna! ¡Yo también quiero una recompensa! ¡Vamos a quemar alguna isla! —exclamó Lambo subiéndose a la cabeza de su "capitán".

—¡No somos piratas, Lambo!

El ambiente rápidamente se descargó de cualquier tipo de tensión que podía haber tenido antes, y Reborn sonrió, aún viendo el periódico. _Al final, sí están todos juntos, de alguna forma u otra._


	6. Segundo interludio

**Disclaimer: **Ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ni One Piece me pertenecen, y jamás osaría decir que sí. No debo ni quiero robarle ideas a los dioses º^º (?).

**Advertencias: **Esta viñeta en particular no tiene spoilers de nada :).

**Notas: **T-tenía que escribir esto :'D *Estruja a Gokudera (?)*. Hm, y... Es curioso como ya en dos semanas hay capítulo de One Piece (AL FIN), y yo aún no escribí nada nuevo de este crossover. He vendido mi alma e inspiración a la Universidad D: *Delira*.

**Un saludo a la Nueva Era.**

**Segundo interludio: El lugar donde todo es posible.**

Había algo que había estado molestando a Tsuna durante algún tiempo. Él provenía, después de todo, de una pequeña y aislada isla en el East Blue. Ese tipo de islas donde nunca ves a un usuario de Akuma no Mi, donde los viajeros (piratas incluidos) apenas se pasan, donde las historias acerca del resto del mundo son extraordinarias y a su vez, tan fantásticas que se vuelven ajenas a la realidad vivida dentro de la isla.

Por lo cual, desde luego, Tsuna había escuchado historias acerca del fabuloso Grand Line. Y ninguna de ellas había sido grata. Pero ahora sabía que en algún punto su viaje iba a requerir que fueran allí. Porque, después de todo, ahí ocurrían las cosas más importantes.

(Tsuna no quería siquiera pensar en que también tendría que ir a la segunda mitad del Grand Line, mil veces más aterradora que la primera).

Sabía que Reborn había estado inclusive en el Nuevo Mundo, pero no pensaba preguntarle a él acerca de eso; conocía a la perfección el tipo de respuesta que iba a recibir. Así que decidió recurrir a la única persona que le quedaba que había viajado antes. No estaba seguro de que hubiese ido a aquel escalofriante mar, pero era su única esperanza.

—Gokudera-kun —llamó Tsuna a su amigo, quien en ese momento estaba viendo un mapa—. ¿Estuviste alguna vez en Grand Line?

El chico levantó la mirada rápidamente al escuchar la voz de su Jefe, un poco sorprendido por la pregunta (y levemente halagado por el interés). Posiblemente no se habría molestado en responderle a cualquier otro, pero como se trataba del Décimo, desde luego que iba a contestarle con toda honestidad.

—¡Oh, sí! Con la tripulación en la que estaba. Pasé allí un tiempo antes de ir a Namimori —dijo Gokudera, sonriendo.

El Guardián de la Tormenta nunca le había dado detalles acerca de su pasado. Tsuna sabía, vagamente, que luego de escapar de su familia se había unido a una tripulación de piratas, la cual había abandonado antes de ir a Namimori, en su búsqueda. Eso era todo. Aunque debía admitir algo: él nunca había preguntado tampoco.

Pero era de esperar que una persona tan escalofriante como Gokudera hubiese estado al menos una vez en Grand Line.

—Ya veo. ¿Da tanto miedo como dicen? —preguntó el chico, yendo directamente al grano.

—¡Décimo, no se preocupe! ¡Yo lo protegeré cuando vayamos! —respondió el otro, con la típica alegría y determinación que mostraba sólo con Tsuna.

"_Eso definitivamente no me ayuda"_.

—Pero no da miedo —agregó rápidamente Gokudera, al ver la expresión de su Jefe—. Simplemente es un lugar muy extraño.

Y viendo el brillo de emoción en los ojos de su amigo, Tsuna pensó que eso ayudaba aún menos. Todas las cosas que le gustaban a Gokudera _daban_ miedo.

De pronto, un golpe en la espalda que lo hizo caer al piso interrumpió su hilo de pensamientos.

—Siempre haciendo preguntas estúpidas, Inútil —le regañó Reborn.

Dios, ¿cómo hacía su tutor para aparecer siempre cuando menos lo quería?

—¡Décimo! —exclamó Gokudera preocupado. Aunque Tsuna ya estaba acostumbrado a los golpes.

—¡No es estúpido! ¿Sabes todas las cosas que se dicen sobre ese lugar? —se quejó el futuro Jefe de los Vongola, levantándose del suelo.

—Son cuentos dichos por débiles. —Reborn volvió a golpearlo— Lo único cierto acerca de Grand Line es que todo es posible allí.

—¡Eso no ayuda, Reborn!

Tal vez simplemente no debería haber preguntado nada…


End file.
